


Don't Go Gently Into This Darkness [podfic]

by litrapod (litra), ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fix-It, Fox is indirectly responsible for everything, Order 66, Padme's a badass, Palpatine can't one-up Kenobi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: When Cody awoke, his General was sitting next to his bed, body still and stare distant. He was thinking, planning, readying. It was a look generally reserved for when Skywalker or Tano were going to need defending in the Council. Insofar as he could recall, they'd been good.That meant a disaster was coming down the line, and when Kenobi got to it, it would not be pretty for whoever was on the other side.





	Don't Go Gently Into This Darkness [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Go Gently Into This Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147008) by [ThatDamnKennedyKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid). 

**Title:** Don't Go Gently Into This Darkness

**Fandom: **Star Wars Prequels + Clone wars

**Author: **ThatDamnKennedyKid

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: ** Padme / Anakin, Aayla Secura/Bly

**Rating: **Teen

**Length:**1:36:48

**Summary:**

When Cody awoke, his General was sitting next to his bed, body still and stare distant. He was thinking, planning, readying. It was a look generally reserved for when Skywalker or Tano were going to need defending in the Council. Insofar as he could recall, they'd been good.  
That meant a disaster was coming down the line, and when Kenobi got to it, it would not be pretty for whoever was on the other side.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147008)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/don't%20go%20gently%20into%20this%20darkness.mp3)


End file.
